The Day the Sky and Shore Met
by Mizu Hikari
Summary: 6 years ago Riku left the islands and it broke Sora's spirit to live...now, Sora is sixteen and he meets someone from his past...sad beginning, happy ending...Rated Teen, just for safety


A random story I wrote about none other than Kingdom Hearts, Riku and Sora

Okay, for anyone who doesn't know out there...Sora means 'sky' in Japanese and Riku means 'shore/land/agony of seperation' in Japanese. I'm not really good at kissy scenes so bear with me...thankies

* * *

The Day the Sky and Shore Met

The breeze carries the sweet scent of lilacs and roses across the ocean to a boy's room. He sits outside of his window on the roof of his house. The sea's waves softly crash upon the shore and descend slowly. The leaves from the trees rustle and sound like rain pitter-pattering on the house. He stares out at the stars taking in account each one that either shimmers or brightly shines. The boy continues to gaze at the sky and then lowers it to the beloved island across from the one he stays on. He smiles happily remembering all the fun times he had when he was younger. The sixteen year old goes back inside his room but leaves the windows open for the breeze to cool off a summer night. He sits on his bed and clutches to a pillow tightly, shutting his eyes. He remembers his friends Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie who moved to another island. He opens his eyes again, tears forming in his eyes as he recalls his best friend. Riku. He had moved away when he was only fourteen years old. He pleaded for Riku's parents not to take him away but they just turned away and left forever. Now he's all alone, no one lives here that he once knew in his childhood memories. The young man falls onto his bed, back first and stares up at the ceiling. Tears continue to run down his cheeks onto the mattress, soaking the sheets. The boy turns and switches his boom box on. He listens to Utada Hikaru's Passion but it is remixed making the music a little sad and distant. Closing his eyes, he finally feels at rest until there is a knock on the door.

"Sora?" his mom asks. "Sora, when will you come down and eat with me?"

"Never…" he turns away from her still holding his pillow in a death-grip. "I don't want to eat anything…"

"Sweetie you must…" she walks into her son's messy room. "It's unhealthy to not eat…"

"Mom, can't you see I having a break-down…" Sora moans sadly. "Ever since Riku left, I can't do anything…I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything without him…I'm just an empty shell no longer wanting to exist here. I loved him…"

"Sora…you can't do this because you miss him," she states firmly. "This is not how you should act…be happy, hang out with friends…if you truly love him, you'll let him go."

"Mom! You don't understand what I'm going through! So just get the hell out of my room!" Sora shouts glaring at her. She at first does nothing but then slaps him across the face.

"Sora Harada, I know exactly how you feel!" she shouts. "How do you think I felt when your father died? I lost him forever! Riku is still alive but you mourn over him like he was dead! I had to give birth without him with me, how do think I felt! I felt like dying but I didn't because I knew that's what your father didn't want…he wanted to be a father of a child and he wanted to be happy!" her eyes begin to water with tears. "So I gave birth to you and I was happy! Happy, even though my husband was dead!"

"Mom…" Sora collapses onto the bed, weeping sadly. "Just leave me alone…"

"Sora, stop this crying!" she grabs his shoulders. "Don't cry over Riku. This is not what he would want. He wants you to be happy and when you think about him, don't think about the day he left…think about the good times you had with him."

"But I can't…it's so hard," Sora hugs his mom tightly. "He was my whole world and now he's gone."

"Sora…" she strokes his hair softly. "Shh…I know, I know…"

"I just want to know if he's alive and well but I don't know where he lives," Sora cries heartbroken. "I want to see him again…"

* * *

3 months later:

"Sora!" his mother calls from downstairs. He opens his eyes to find his room lightened up by the sun's rays. He rubs his eyes looking out at the ocean again. Another day.

"Sora, c'mon the new movers are here…" he hears his mother's voice faintly calls to him from the kitchen. _New movers meant more people to shut out._

"Coming mom," Sora quickly gets dressed in a black t-shirt and knee-high red cargo pants. He races down the stairs and takes in the sweet smell of syrup and waffles.

"Good, you're awake," his mom smiles. "We are going to have some new neighbors two houses from ours and since they have a boy about your age…" _A boy, another kid to ignore._

"So, since there aren't many kids around, maybe you'll make friends with this one," she chimes happily.

"Yeah mom, that would be…nice," Sora barely says the last word, putting in under a whisper.

"C'mon Sora you may like this boy," she speaks as she takes the newspaper and opens it. She looks at the house that is on their street in the newspaper. The last name is:

_Mr. and Mrs. Kiseki_

* * *

"Okay, Sora I have to go to the store since all the food I bought went old because you didn't eat," she says grabbing her keys off the counter. "I phoned Mrs. Kiseki that you'll be going over to help her son unpack…"

"Mom," Sora whines.

"Don't _Mom_, me," she wags her finger. "These people seem very nice and they say their son needs someone to talk to, so be nice."

"Yes mom," Sora lowers his head looking at the floor.

"Okay I better be going," his mom kisses Sora on the forehead and leaves. "Be a good boy!"

"Well, I guess I should head over now," Sora shrugs putting his hands in his pockets. He closes the door to his house and exhales deeply. Why did she make me go to a stranger's house? Isn't this everything against what those police men said about never talking to strangers?

As Sora reached the house he notices the door is open. He walks in and looks around the hallway. This used to be where Riku lived, this is where they first met…they had run into each other in this exact hallway. The memory makes Sora sadden but then he shakes it away and walks into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Kiseki?" Sora asks poking his head into every room looking for a sign of life. Suddenly a loud crash shoots through the silence in the house like a bullet.

"Damn it!" a voice harshly yells upstairs. Sora finds the stairs and looks up at the second floor. Another crash is heard and then a string of curses follow.

"Mrs.?" Sora slowly climbs the stairs listening to someone's colorful vocabulary. He reaches the top and takes a left to the shouting. Sora at first stops wondering who could be in there but curiosity got the best of him. He opens up the door to find a young man facing away from Sora with his hands on his hips.

"Stupid shelf," he kicks the broken wood on the floor. He picks it up and turns around to find a boy in front of him. Sora's first instincts were to run out of this house but the young man's eyes stopped him. Sea-green eyes stare into sapphire. Sora's eyes widen as he continue to stare at the older teen. His silvery-white hair is pulled into a loose ponytail and his build is something to brag about.

"Ri-Riku?" Sora manages to speak. The man looks at him funny at first but then realizes that this was his friend from a long time ago. Sora is suddenly caught in a loving hug and sighs happily. "It is you…"

"Sora, I thought I would never see you again!" Riku weeps on Sora's shoulder still holding the younger boy. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too," Sora strokes the teen's back and smiles. He lifts Riku's face to his own and caresses Riku's cheek with his hand. "Riku I want to tell you something…"

"Not now Sora," Riku's lips connect with Sora's in an innocent kiss. Sora's eyes widen for a moment but then close slowly as Riku pushes Sora to a wall. The kiss becomes more intense and loving. Small moans come from Sora as Riku licks him lips asking for entrance. Sora opens his mouth and lets Riku explore every inch of his mouth. The older male wraps his arms around his friend continuing to deepen the kiss. But like all humans they had to breathe. They break from their private moment and stare into one another's eyes.

"Riku I love you…" Sora hugs Riku tightly, breathing in his friend's scent. He smelt of vanilla sugary goodness and lavender shampoo.

"And I do too…" Riku embraces his younger friend sighing happily as the day the sky and shore met.

* * *

Please review and tell me how to make my kissy scenes more visual...not in that way though...


End file.
